Vandread  A New LIfe
by 3ndless
Summary: Jin Luna, and normal college drop out is sent into the world of Vandread, where he is given a gift to aid the fight againist the Harvesters, and given the power to help change someone's destiny.  Vandread cross Gundam
1. A New Beginning

Vandread : Early Beginnings

Hello 3ndless here, starting a OC cross with Vandread one of my favorite anime series, so I decided to make the stage series but with my own mix into it, I may have some slight OOC in it just so ya know, that and I'm using some other Vandread Fanfiction, as some standing in my fiction, so you might see some silght similarlates to the others, but with in my own way of writing them. Also sorry for the little mistakes here and there, I gonna be taking a writers literature class in the weeks to come. And another heads up, I like my storys to have meaning to them, and tho I may get off at some points, just bare with me please, and I you don't like the story, nothing keeping you here, so go read another FanFiction.

( ) - are the A/N thoughts,

' ' - are the curently speaking persons thoughts

Disclamier : I don't own Vandread, or Gundam, but if I did, I'd have a life size gundam standing my front lawn :D

Rated M, for Violence, blood, and language.

( This Ch. will be in the Oc PoV, until I reach the Main story line )

~ Vandread : The Early Beginings

I opened my eyes to see a bright light shining through my window, I got up and looked outside to a familiar scene that I wake up to see every morning. A vast ocean, the salty air blowning in through the open window, with my white curtains flowing with the air. I took a deep breath, " It's gonna be a long day." I walked over to my dresser, and opened the top drawer and took a black top with streaks of white going down the left side of my shirt, with a long sleeve white under-shirt. then I opened the next drawer and took out a pair or black camo pants with the same white streaks on the oppisite side of my pants like my shirt. Then I took another deep breath and headed down stairs.

I should probably introdouce myself, The names Jin, Jin Luna, I'm half Japanese, half samoan, so I'm kind of big but I have a strong body. ' standing at 6'2 too'. I live on an Island called Okinawa, It's just south of Japan. It's like vacation island to me, but anyway, I live with my Uncle and Aunt, and their two kids. I came here, after and accident at the College in america that I attened. And If your wondering yes I grew in america, and lived there till I had to move to Okinawa with my Uncle and Aunt.

I learned somethings in advance robotics and I also took some other classes while attending college. Even some minor classes like cooking Classical music, and computer tech. Not to say I was a wiz kid, I was really lazy, and I took things pretty slow paced, so that I could understand it better. I also to some Zen and Martial arts classes to get a baring of my japanese side, I was a pretty good fighter to, well as far as the capitain said. Also a big factor I should have mentioned is that I Love Anime, escially robot anime's, Like Gundom, Vandread. So in a way I am Someone that stays at home all day and does nothing but watch anime and waste time. But gets things done, but It all changed after... I don't feel like talking about that so anyways back to the story at hand.

(Everything will be in english just so you know, and Just so you know Jin went straight to college after finishing High school at 17 so that would make him about year old 19 now)

"Morning Aunty." I said walking into the kitchen of the two story house I currently live in. "Ah, Good morning Jin, did you sleep well?" my Aunt asked me, she was cooking lunch for my two Cousin's sitting on the couch playing games. " Yea, I did, thanks for asking, and did you need some help Aunty?" I asked her.

"Hmmm, no it's ok, I'm almost done anyway, but thank you for asking." she said turing off the stove. "Ok, I guess I'll just stand here completely defenseless," I said as I felt something jump on my back, "Morning Jin!" said a small voice from my back. " Morning Yuzou, did you sleep well too?" I asked her as I headed for the couch with her on my back still. " Yes, it was warm, so I slept with my window open." she told me sliding down my back and onto the couch. " Thats good, and what about you Kenchi?" I asked the teen sitting in fornt of the tv play his games.

"Hmm, Yea I slept well too, oh by the way, wanna play me for a Bit?" He asked me looking up with a grin on his face. " Ok mister hot shot, lets do this!" We started to play a ps3 game for Gundams, I chose The Strike Freedom, and He chose the Dark Gundam from G Gundam,

*time skip*

"Dang it, why can't I beat you! You hardly ever play this game!" Kenchi told me, " Well thats because the Strike Freedom is my Partner, one is strong, but toegther were unstopable!" I said poseing with a "Fuck ya" face on. " Whatever Jin, your just an Otaku *blahh*" he finished and stuck his togue out at me. " Yea whatever to you too! *Blahh* I told him sticking my togue at him. This just made my Aunt chuckle a bit, " Jin, Kenchi, Yuzou. It's time for lunch come and eat. " Ok " we all replid, the me and my little cousin still glaring at each other with our friendly rivialery.

* Time Skip * - 2:30

* Knock Knock* " Come in" I said from my computer, " Jin don't you have and Appoinment today?" My unt asked while standing in the door way, " Crap, what time is it,... 2:47, I still have time to make it," I said standing up, and grabing my things. "Thanks for the reminder Aunty I completely forgot about it!" I told her as I continued to grab my things.

" Jin, you know me and your Uncle do care for you right?" I heard her say. " And we just want whats best from you, with everthing thats happened, espically to someone of your age, and I'm sure Konaka would be happy with the man you've become." She told me as I stood there with a distant look on my face.

" You don't need to say anymore Aunty," I started to say, " And besides it's thanks to you and Uncle Joe that I'm back to normal. You both welcomed me into your home with open arms, and let me live here when I had no where left to go. And for that I and truly grateful for everything you both have for me." I told her and bowed before her to show my apprecaition.

"Jin, just don't forget who you are ok, I don't want to see you in the condition that you were when you were younger. You remember right."

" Yea, Aunty, there's no need to worry,' I smiled at her,' I'm better now and thats all that matters. And besides I love living near the ocean. It always had a way of calming me down, and setting my mind at ease." I told her grasping onto a necklace that hung around my neck.

"Ok Jin, Just remember that you have a family here, and that mean.." She paused knowing well that I knew the rest on the sentence.

" It means family is always with you where ever you go." I finished for her.

"Good, now I'll see you when you get home, have a safe trip." She told me leaving my door.

" Yea I will Aunty, I'll see ya later." I went downstairs to see one of my cousins still playing games, while the other was now drawing on the floor. I walked up to Yuzuo and bent down to see what she was drawing.

"What cha drawing Yuzou," I asked my little cousin, she looked up to me, "No don't look yet!" She said covering the paper, " Ok I won't look,' she can be cute sometimes'," I looked over to Kenchi, still sitting on the couch playing games, " I swear the house would be on fire and you'd probably still be play those games of yours." I told him.

" Hmm," I got the same recation as early, " Hey Jin are you going somewhere?" He asked me, " Yea I got an appiontment to see the doctor at 5." I told him. "Eh, why do you need to see the Doctor your like the healthest ( if thats even a word) person here!" He said, "Yea but even heathly people need check ups every now and then." ' Its only 2:50, I still have time.' "Hey how about another match before I leave?" I asked him. He looked up at me, " Only if your ready to lose!" He said with a cocky grin on his face. " We'll see about that!"

( Umm, yea so this my first fight scene so don't hate if its sloppy and a little off )

We started the game, Gundam again, and I chose "Hero Yui" as my pilot and my favorite Gundam of all "Winged 0 gundam", While my cousin chose "Gundam Destiny piloted by Shinn Aska", thinking that it was faster and stronger the the old gundam I chose. " Gundam ready, Set, Begin!" shout the annoucer.

( I'm gonna try and make this fight from the gundam pov like their were piloting themselves with Jin, and Kenchi talking too, setting is on the final battle of Endless Watlz )

" Your Going down!" I shouted opening Winged 0's thruster and blasting off towards Kenchi in the Destiny.

"Alright let see how you handle this Flash Edge!" Kenchi shouted while throwing the two beam boomerangs on his back, "Heh to easy" I told him, using Winged 0's thrusters to dodged them, only to have them chase me down and hit my left shoulder, " Damn it, You got luckly! I shouted, lifting up one of my buster rifles, " Take this, ZERO SHOT!" I shoot at him, and hit him in his left foot.

"Argh! Thats was a cheap shot! Heh, Lets see how you like close quarters battles!" he said Blasting off towards me and throwing one of the Beam Boomerangs.

"Ok Lets do this!" I shouted take off full blast at him, holding up my shield in my right arm I managed to reflect the Beam-o-rang off into space, while tossing the Broken shield off to my side and placing both buster rifles on my back, and pulling out two of my Beam sabers. While Kenchi pulled out his Arondight (long sword).

We both flew towards each other at mach speed, only to clash swords and jolt at the sudden force from ramming each other. " You've improved Kenchi." I said slash at him only to be blocked in another stalemate, " Thanks, but save the same talk till the fights over!" He shouted shoving me back and slashing at me Horizontally, with his sword and cut straight through one of my Thrusters causing my Gundam to lose energy.

I let loose my Machine cannons to make some breathing room, to come up with a strategery to beat him. " Damn it he's got me good with that last hit, crap I'm losing energy fast, Come on Jin think. Think! thats it!" I thought loudly to myself, as I started to fire my Cannons again.

The Destiny put up his Beam Shield knowing that My cannons could hurt him badly, " What is he up to?" Kenchi thought to himself, " Well If he's not gonna attack I'll finish this!" The destiny blast off throwing it's last beam-o-rang at Winged 0, only to be cut in half by the beam sword in Winged 0's hand.

"Just a lil bit more." I told myself, Having Zero Stand in place with both rifles in hand. Standing my ground as Destiny Contiuned its charge towards me, " I win Jin!" Kenchi shouted and fired both his Beam Cannon, and his palm Beams striaght at me and Zero.

I closed my eyes waiting till the last moment and used the Zero System to zero in on the beam and dodges at the last second, which made Kenchi gasp at the sudden move, "It's over Kenchi... goodbye..." I told him pulling both buster rifles together and aim striaght at him. I charged the shot and took it, and to my surprise Kenchi put his Beam shield up in order to block the attack.

"I'm not letting you win that easily Jin!" He yelled at me. "..." I was silent as I knew the outcome of the battle. " Damn it! I won't go down like this, not like this! Kenchi Shouted, and Activated his Dragoon system, and at the cost of his left arm and leg he took the buster shot beam but stood motionless where he was breathing heavily, "Haah haah haah, See I told ya this isn't over yet!" Kenchi yelled. " Shows what you know." I said.

( Now back to reality )

" Game Set Winner Winged Gundam!" shouted the Announcer from the game, " Ah What!" Kenchi said looking up at his health bar. It was empty, while mine only had a quarter left.

"That was a good match Kenchi, you've improved alot I must say." I sadi to him again. Only to have him look up to me and say, " Whatever I should won, the game cheated and let you win!" , " Sorry but I told you, I win because I believe in my partners kenchi, there's more to fighting then just winning by using flashy moves." I told him. " It takes team work and a calm mind to win."

"Anyways thanks for the match, but I have to leave before I'm late for my appointment see ya." I waved to him, and walked up to Yuzou who was standing with a piece of paper behind her back.

"Jin, here for you!" she said with a smile on her face. I took the paper from her, and I couldn't help but grin at what I saw. It was a picture of me standing next to the Strike Freedom. ' well she's only 5 so its a blury picture but none the less', "Yuzou this is awesome thank you!" I told her, and it made her do a little jump for joy which I thought was cute.

I put the picture in my backpack, and told her I'm gonna take it with me and show everybody how good this drawing was. It made her happy to hear that, " K, I'll see you later Yuzou k."

" Bye bye Jin, I see you later!" she hugged my leg, and I pat her head and walked out the door. I turned to take a look at the place that I've been living at for the past year, " Home,... It's nice to have one of those." I said to myself, smiled and walked off down the rode, not noticing the flash of lights above me that glowed like the aurora borealis, but in a aqua tone.

" We...have..found...him..." said a voice that came from nowhere like the wind's that blew towards me causing me to grab my bag. " Damn what the hell was that?" I said. I took a moment to look around and saw thing wrong, " Man that was a pretty strong gust of wind for the middle of summer."

"Warrior...come...and grasp...your Destiny..." said the strange voice, causing another gust of wind to hit me, only this time I was knocked to the ground, and when I got on my knees I noticed the bright lights come from above me. I looked up to see Glowing orbs floating above me.

"What the Fuck!" I shouted as a large light flashed towards me, and I was engulfed my the light blue light that strangely remind me of the Paksis Pragma's from Vandread, but that was the last thing on my mind, and the moment, I still had my head and arm on the outside of the orb, and I was still getting sucked in. " Damn it, I can't get out! Help!" I shouted think someone passsing by would help me, but no one came, to answer my cries for help. " Grrr..." I closed my eyes and stopped struggling, and thought to myself.

" Mom, Dad,... Alice, looks like I'll be seeing you all soon..." that was the last thing I remember before being Shallowed whole my the light, an blacking out.

~ Tbc~

~ Yea New story! sorry for the minor errors here and there, ( mostly all of it ) but I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of my Vandread Oc, like my other Story, " Familiar of Endless Void" I like to tell a story to go with the story, so you the deal. Well hope you liked it and it could so kindly Review please thanks, and untill next time!

AND HAPPY NEW YEARS!


	2. A New Life

Ch. 2 : A New Gift

Disclamier : Blah Blah Blah you know the rest

( ) - **are the A/n thoughts**

' ' - are the current speaking person thoughts

* * - are Radios / Coms

~ re-cap : Jin was shallowed by a mysterious light as he left his home ~

~ Somewhere~

"Dam it, why is it everything bad happens to me!" Jin standing in a huge room filled with a glowing Greenish blue light above him.

"Ok this is a dream right? But it feels real, that and this place looks like place Hibiki went when they were shallowed by the _Paksis Pragma_," Looked around, as the memorys of the Anime began to flash in his mind, "Man it's werid how Vanguards are somewhat similar to Gundams, It would be sick to fight in one!" Suddenly out of nowhere, the sound of something falling was heard behind him.

"What the hell was that! It sounded like a building falling." Jin turned around to see where the noise had come from, and to his surprise and shock he saw someting that he was familiar to him.

"No fucking way!" Jin shout as he took off towards to see a giant Mech in a seated position on the ground. "Holy shit!" Jin just stood on the leg of the Mech, "It's the Freedom!" Jin shouted running up to it and jumping onto it's arm and climbed over to it's chest plate.

"This is so cool! The Freedom is in front of me! This sick, I don't care if it's a dream this is awesome! Jin shouted again, while look for the switch to open the cockpit. ~beep~

"Found it!" Jin jump into the Mech as soon as the door opened, and sat in the pilots seat.

"This is so cool, The Freedom Gundam here, and Im in the pilot seat!,Ok now lets see if I remember right," Jin pulled out the Keyboard under the controls, and started the system up.

"Welcome...Beginning Start up... Z.A.F.T. G.U.N.D.A.M. Model _**ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam**_**, **please state user..." Jin started type in his name. "Jin Luna," There was a pause for a few seconds before Jin heard, "Tansfer Complete Poilet Accepted, Welcome Jin Luna." Being the guy he is, he could help but be happy to see that the Freedom had accepted him as the pilot. " Well looks let were partners now Freedom."

"This is sick, now only if this was real, then It would be perfect, and I think all I need now is the SEED gene and I'd be set!." Jin said smiling at the screen when suddenly a message popped up on the screen. " Whats this?"

"It's time to choose, go back to your old life, or Begin a new Journey, Yes/No?"

Jin took sometime to think about the message, and after awhile he was ready."Seeing as this is a dream, ' or atleast I think it is, only one way to find out!' ~Click~

The screen start to glow in the same light that the _Paksis Pragma_ in Vandread had, "What the heck? I've never seen this in the anim-?-!" Jin was cut off as the glowing screen had shot out at him, an had streched out onto Jin's right arm.

"Ah What the fuck!" The glowing liqud made it's way up Jin forearm, and onto his chest where he felt a sharp thrubbing pain as the liqud slowly began to sink into his chest.

"Arghhh!, How can I fell this? Isn't this all a dream?" Jin shouted grabbing onto his chest where the Glowing Liqud had continued to sink in, an the next thing that hit him was a pain unlike any he felt before. He held onto his head as he felt the same pain from his chest now in his head, and slowly moving to the rest of his body. When suddenly and another message had popped up on the screen.

"Welcome Jin..." was what it said. "What the fu..." was all Jin said before passing out from the pain and fell back onto the seat.

_**-time skip-**_

"Mmmmm," Jin moaned as he started to wake up. He opened his eyes, " Damn it everythings hazy," he said rubbing his eyes. After waiting a bit, his eyesight cleared up, and he took a moment to look around. "Where the hell am I?" He was surrounded by a _Paksis Pragma_ ocean, he pankniced a bit when he looked down to see no ground below him, "Am I floating?" He thought, when something cought his eye. He looked at myself and noticed some things were different about his body.

"What the hell happened to me!" He shouted taking in the new look his body had. He pulled clothes to see that they were louse on him, and that his body was skinner then before, and that it had a better build to it. " Awesome, I feel great but what happened to me? The last thing I remember is being shallowed by that ball of light..." Jin was lost tohis thoughts when he was suddenly brought back when he heard a vocie speak out to him.

"Welcome..., Welcome Jin..."

"Who said that? 'That voice came out of nowhere!' Show yourself!"

A flash of light blinded Jin, but when it died down he turned to see a figure standing infront, but it seemed to be coated in the aqua light surrounding us.

"_** Jin, Welcome." **_

"Who are you, and why am I here?" Jin asked getting straight to the point.

_**"I am One, and I am All." replied the figure. "I am the one that has brought to this world. You were brought here to complete a task that only you can do." **_

"Ok I get that but where are we excalty? ' What the hell, this all seems like a dream, and this whole thing looks like the Sphere that Hibiki fell into on the Nirvana!' And why do I look different?"

_**"Your body has changed inorder to fully access the power that only you can weild. You'll notice how your body has becomed,... Enhanced," **_

"Enhanced? For what excatly? Jin began to get curious about what was happening to him.

"_**So that you are able to fight, and prove your existence in this world**_."

"Hmmmm,...'_** This all seems unreal to me... but if this is all real then there's only one way to find out.' **_Hey so this enemy, it's the Harvesters, and they are from earth right?"

"**Its seems that you are aware of this worlds problems. But yes that is correct**."

"What do you mean "This World"? _**' Something tells me that I'm not gonna like the answer..and that I already know it', And you do know I'm from Earth right?"**_

_**"This world we are in, is not your own. But in a way it is. It is still the same earth you were born on, and it is the same one I took you from. I have brought you here so that you could start a new here."**_

"That doesn't make any sense! Your saying this is the same world I'm from? I have a feeling I know where I am, but why did why was I chosen? And is this the future or someting?"

"Because you were Chosen that is all I can say for now, for if I contiune is may change the timeline. ' That and he'll kill me if I said anymore **(Dam straight bubby, now finish this)' **But it is now time for you to start your Journey, and fear not, a friend will be waiting for to find him, And be Aware that things are not what they seem to you. They are differnet."

"Wait, just answer two last thing for me! What excalty are my enhanced abilties? And How are things different?" Jin asked as the the figure started to fade.

The figure just grinned in a creepy way, "Thing are not as they from your eyes, This world and your world are one, but it is not how you remember it. And... You should know... After all you did say what you wanted? It's that right Mr. pilot?" The figure said grinning as he disappeared out of thin air. Leaving Jin alone as a wave of the _Paksis Pragma_, and was throw back, and he felt Someting hit his back.

"Ouch!" shout a voice underneath Jin.

Jin got up and turned to the source of the voice only to gasp at what he saw.

"Jeez, Hey watch were you going asshole!" said a person that was in his teens, he had black hair, and wore a black pants and shirt, but with a orange shirt over the black one, and a orange head band in his hair.

"Ah, sorry, about that, I sort of dropped in on ya, ' more life I was thrown '. Here let me help you up." Jin told him stretching out my hand.

"Tch, whatever." He said taking Jin's hand and standing up. "By the way who are you?"

Jin looked at him ( He knows who he is already ), "It's rude to ask someone's name before giving their own." JIn said with a grin on his face.

"Hmpt, I'm Hibiki, Hibiki Tokai or to you, Hibiki the man!" He said in his cocky tone.

"The names Jin, and you'd best remember it Hibiki. ' Looks like this is real. Well better make the best of it '."

~Tbc~

~ Well here we are again, two ch's in less then 24 hours, im on a roll! Anyways, sorry for the errors here and there, and R&R plz piece! ^-^


	3. The Start of A New Adventure

Ch. 3 The Start of A New Adventure

( ) - are the A/n thoughts

_**' ' - are the current speaking person thoughts**_

* * - are Radios / Coms

**Bold - are the voices that are within the Paksis Pragma **

-,are new scenes , - - - are time skips - - - - .

DisClaimer : I dont own Vandread or Gundam

~A little after Jin's run in with Hibiki~

"Grrrrrrrrr...Hey pal!" Hibiki shouted turning around to face Jin while holding is side , "Why the heck are you following me! And don't give that lame excuse that your lost again!"

" I don't see anything wrong with me following you around Hibiki, and I really am lost. _**' Well truth be told I really am lost, '**_ I didn't expect then place to be this big. It's like a giant maze in here." Jin told Hibiki with a grin on his face that just glare at him, " And it's Jin not pal."

"Jin's thats not a very manly name, but anyhow just watch where your going next time or else I won't be so nice about you landing on top of me pal!" Hibiki said to Jin trying to be intimidating.

"Is that so? _**' Man I knew he was cocky and annoying from watching him on tv, but to see him in person, he's even more cocky, but I need to help him, hmm well might as well have some fun,'**_ And what makes you think you can take me Hibiki?" Jin said looking with cold eye's at Hibiki letting loose some killing intent sending a shiver through his body. He flinched at this, and just stared at Jin for a few seconds before regaining his attuide back.

"Wh-what, are you trying to start a fight with me! _**' What the hell is up with this guy he's dressed funny, and whats with that look in his eye's? '**_ Tch, I got have time for this, I got some where to be, and your holding me up, so I'll let you pass this time pal!" He said turning around and heading down the hall leaving Jin behind.

"Hey wait up Hibiki!" Jin shouted running up to his side, "I forgot to ask what you were doing here? '_** Well I already know but if im really here to help him I need to go with him'. **_"

"Wha-wha-what do ya mean, what am I doing here?" He stuttered, "I would be asking you that pal! You ran into me-" Jin cut him off.

"Your a Third-class citizen aren't you?" Jin said interrupting Hibiki, this made Hibiki freeze where he stood and go wide eye. Jin could see him begin to sweat a bit_** ' Man I think I'll mess with him a bit before I tell him I'm here to help. ' **_

"Wh-what are you talking about? '_** CRAP! I've been found out and I haven't even gotten to the Vanguards yet! Arghh I have to think of something! ' **_I'm not a lowly third-class citizen." He said trying to sound insulted. "Were on the Ikazauchi pal, and Third-classes aren't allowed here, but say you look like a third-class citizen!" Hibiki said trying to flip the blam back at Jin, which just just made Jin laugh silently inside.

"Hmpt," Hibiki started standing up straight and sticking out his chest trying to look intimidating again, "You should watch yourself before I call for back up, and your thrown in the brige pal!" Hibiki said trying to be as keep his best soilder look on.

"Prffffttt...Prffftttt, ' can't take it!_** ' Hahahaha!" **_Jin couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed at what the young Tarak-ian just said. " haha-ha-haaaaa," Jin stopped laughing when Hibiki shout at him, " And whats so funny Huh!" Jin let out a deep breath at hearing this, "Sorry Hibiki, don't take it the wrong way but I was joking," This made Hibiki stare at Jin and say, "What do you mean joking?-! ' this guy really suspicious!' "

"No worries Hibiki, let's just say that I know why your really here, and that I'm here to help you." Jin told Hibiki but hibiki didn't buy it.

"Bull-shit," Hibiki said, " And makes you think that you know what I'm here for?-! Hibiki shouted at Jin and had a death glare on him.

"Hey hey, calm down Hibiki, I can't say that I know why your really here, but by the guess of things your here for the same reason I am_** ' A lie and I now it ', **_which I guessing is the same reason your here. _**' Jeez, He has to be a complete air-head if he buys this! '**_ "

Hibiki crossed his arms, and cupped his chin in one of hands, " And what reason would that be Pal?"

_**'No way...' **_

Jin heard this and somehow wasn't surprised to hear this, " I'm here to find my partner, just like you, a Vanguard_** ' Well thats somewhat true, hopefully he buys it!' which I know your here for**_."

Hibiki looked at Jin before letting a low chuckle out, " Heh heh heh, well looks like were partners in crime then Pal!" This made Jin grin, _**' I can believe he fell for that ' **_.

"Well lets get going before the prime minster started the ceremony, shall well? " Jin said holding out his hand, only to see Hibiki's trade mark grin, "Hmmpt whatever. Just don't slow me down pal, or else I'll leave you behind!" He said smacking Jin hand and turning around and taking off down the corrider to make up for lost time.

"Hmmmm... Yup that Hibiki, alright," Jin said to himself while running a few feet behind Hibiki, "Cocky, smart-mouth, tough guy. That pretty much sums up him at the moment." Jin was thinking to himself about all the up coming battles, and remembering some of the events that took place, when he suddenly thought about his Uncle and Aunt, and his two cousins back on earth, and help but think, _**' I know that this is a different universe, but this universe has a earth too, so does that mean I was sent into the future? Does that mean my family is dead? ' **_Jin was lost in his thought and felt an anger growing in him. He was happy that he was in a world that he had always thought was amazing, but couldn't shake the feeling that it came at a cost, from him to lose his home, his family. Jin was lost in his thoughts when Hibiki called to him.

"Hey pal, I told you I'd leave you behind if you were slowing me down, so hurry it up!" He said turning around a corner.

"Hey, wait up!_ ' __**I have to focus right now. I'm sure thier fine... or atleast I hope they are. ' "**_

- - Just outside of Tarak space - -

`beep beep beep` ,...

*"Captain, this is BC, I have just received a message from Meia Dread team, They say that a Tarak warship has started it's launch into Tarak airspace. Also that it seems that they are going to contiune with the lanch of their newest ship Ma'am."* she a dark skinned woman standing in front of control panel speaking into a device that hung around her neck.

She stood there waiting for a reply when a small screen appeared in front of her which had a old woman on it, *"Good work, BC, tell Meia that her team is to be on stand-by till I give the orders to begin the orperation. And let everyone else know that were are going to be head out soon, so I want everyone set and ready to go."* said the hooded old woman.

*"Yes Captain, I hear you loud and clear!"* `beep the screen closes`,she then presses and small button on the lower corner of the screen , *"Attention all Crew Members, I repeat, Attention all crew members! This is BC, All Dread pilots are to be on stand by, while the assault teams are to begin prep for their mission, I repeat, All Dread pilots are to be on stand by, while the assulat teams are to begin prep for their mission. Everyone is to be ready within the hour. That is all."* She then released the button, and began a transmission to their scout team.

*Meia This Is BC do you read me,over.*

A light blue haired woman with a small black decive hanging on the left side of her face aswered.

*This is Meia I hear you Commander, over*

* Meia, you and your team are to wait on stand by untill the Captain begisn the operation, is that clear.*

*Roger, I will have my team on stand-by, and are awaiting further orders, the is Meia over and out* - end transmission-

"Amarone." BC turned and spoke to one of the three other women sitting in control panels, "Yes Commander?" a darked skin woman answered.

"You have control of the Bridge till the Captain returns. And as for me, I am going to get ready for the assault."

"Roger that Commander, and good lock out there!" She said turning to BC.

"Thanks." was all the commander said before walking out the door.

~TBC~

Another Ch. Sorry for the little mistakes here and there, and I gonna reupload the chapters if they have alot of mistakes, but R&R please!


	4. Trust Me, It Gets Worse

Ch. 4 Trust Me, It Gets Worse

_**( ) - are the A/n thoughts**_

_**' ' - are the current speaking person thoughts**_

* * - are Radios / Coms

**Bold - are the voices that are within the Paksis Pragma **

- - - are time skips - - - - .

DisClaimer : I dont own Vandread or Gundam

"Hey Hibiki, not to get on your nerves but are you sure this is the right way? Cause I'm pretty sure this is the second time we pasted this hall " JIn asked the young man peeking down a corner.

"Of course I know the way, I know the lay out like the back of my hand!" Heshouted loudly and he looked back at Jin.

"Ok, just making sure,_** ' dang man, It's onething to watch it, but living it this place is freaking huge!'**_ but how much further do you think the Vanguards are?" Jin said as they started to jog down another hallway.

"Stop!" Hibiki told Jin as they came to a new corner, to see two young men in tanned clothes, and what looked like metal batons on their belts.

"Yup thats the door to the Vanguards, only problem, there are two guards blocking our path." He said making a fist in his hand.

"Wait two guards? ' Thats strange, I don't remember there beening two guards when I watched this episode.' " Jin then remembered what the figure told him before he can to this world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Because you were Chosen that is all I can say for now, for if I contiune is may change the timeline. 'But it is now time for you to start your Journey, and fear not, a friend will be waiting for to find him, And be Aware that things are not what they seem to you. They are differnet from what you remember."**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash back end~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" _**'Thats right, that thing did tell me things would be different from what I already know. Well at least I know what he means by that know. **_' Hibiki, looks like were gonna have to take them out so that we can move on to the Vanguards." Jin said to Hibiki, " And I'm pretty sure we can take them Hibiki." JIn said with no fear in his voice, but the same could niot be said for Hibiki.

"Are kidding me, they have guns, how the Heck are we supposed to take them on! You'll die if you try and take them!" Hibiki said making Jin tense a bit from hearing those words.

"... Lesson 1 Hibiki, How can you call yourself a man! You come all this way just to back down at the sight of danger. Is this how you prove your EXISTENCE HIBIKI!" Jin luctured to Hibiki, the boy could help but put his head down and shutter at the harsh words of a man that he just met, but couldn't help that the words he was speak were what Hibiki had strived to do.

"AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW! WHO ARE YOU TO QUESTION MY EXISTENCE HUH PAL!" Hibiki yelled out to Jin, and happened to catch the attention of the two man watching their post.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Guards ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Did you just hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I sounded like someone yelling over there."

"Over where?"

The guard pointed to the corner that Jin and Hibiki were hiding behind.

"...Well."

"Well what?"

"Go over there and see what it was."

"What Why me?"

"Well cause your the one that said you heard something, so it's your duty to go and see what it was."

"Well why don't you go will me to check it out?"

"Meh, don't get paid enough."

"WE AREN'T GETTING PAID AT ALL!"

"Excatly, so why should I waste my time check something out when I should be at the party with everyone else!"

" Man you have is issues, you know that."

The guards headed over to the two.

~ Back to our two favorite people~

"Lets just say I know what it means to prove who I am, and I can tell that you are doubting yourself Hibiki," Jin took his hand and put it on Hibiki's shoudler, " I know you have what it takes to prove to everyone just who Hibiki "THE MAN" Tokai really is!" After hearing Jin words of incourgement Hibiki felt like inside in him knew that Jin's words were right, and that someone else knew just what he had been trying to prove, His Existence.

"Jin... you...tha-" Hibiki was cut off when suddenly a man had appeared behind him with gun point out.

"What the hell! What are you two doing here!" The man shouted, as Hibiki turned to see a man taller then him standing just a few feet away from them.

The man took his gun and pointed it at the two men standing infront of him. "I said what are you doing her-EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The man cried out as he fell to his knee's and was knocked out due to a uppercut to his family jewels.

"Well not exactly what I had in mind but none the less, good job Hibiki!" Jin said patted the young man on the back.

"Hmpt, Nothing to it!"

At the sound of the solider shouting the other guard had come running up on the two.

"John! What the hell did you do to him!"

Without any warning, the man pointed his gun at Hibiki

The only thing Hibiki thought was , ' It can't end like this! ' before he closed his eyes.

**"BANG" **

"Agrhh!" Hibiki opened his eyes to see Jin standing in front of him, sheilding him for the Solider. "Son of a BITCH!" Jin shouted as Hibiki looked at Jin's right arm and saw blood coming out of a wound.

Jin held his right arm in pain, and felt an anger that he had long forgoten rush over him as he closed his eye's and could feel the Solider with his gun still pointed at him. Jin slowly lifted his head and looked at the solider.

From what Hibiki could see was the the guards face turn from that of a soliders, to the look of someone that had just seen the devil herself. _**(Get it cause women are evil... in the story that is) **_

The man literary froze in fear and began to shake uncontrolablly, as Jin disappeared from Hibiki's side and reappeared in front of him moving to fast for either one to see, and the next thing the Solider knew, he was looking up at ceiling and felt a stinging pain on his chin, then felt someting hit his side, and was soaring through the air towards the a wall, and was knocked out on impact.

"Holy shit..." The only words that hibiki could mutter at what he had just witnessed. A Solider, trained to take on the Evil Woman of Mejerr, had just been beaten faster then he could had pissed his pants. _**' Just what the Hell are you Jin! I saw the look in soliders eyes, It's was the look of a man that knew he was gonna die! '**_ " Jin? " Hibiki finally said.

Jin just stood there, breathing heavily and clentching his arm. After a few seconds the man turned around to see Hibiki looking at him speechless, "What's wrong Hibiki?" Jin said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Ho-...How did you do that?" Hibiki asked, looking at the man down the hall.

"Do what?" Jin looked down the hall to see the man he had justed kicked, on the ground snoring loudly, " Hmmm, I didn't think that would happen." Jin said rubbing the back of his head.

"Any who, good job Hibiki, now lets get back to what we can here to do!" He said stepping over the guard Hibiki had downed, and heading towards the door that held their prize.

"Jin,... Just who the hell are you?-! What are you!" Hibiki said to himself wondering that this was the same man that he had just yelled at, and was incourged by.

Hibiki looked at the guard he had knocked out, and then thought of how Jin took the other one out, but not before taking a bullet from him, "Why do I feel so weak!..." The Tarak-ian said to himself cletching his fist and felt a wave of jealousy hit him.

"Would I be able to be that strong one day?..." Hibiki was losted to himself, when started to think, just how Jin was so strong was, and how he knew what Hibiki was going through.

"Hibiki!" He jumped at the sound of his name being called. " Come on I got the door opened!" Hibiki finally moved around the corner to see Jin with his body sticking out a now opened door and a grin on his face.

"RIght.." Hibiki shook it off, "_** ' Forget about that stuff Hibiki your strong! Your a MAN! And a man finishes what he starts!**_' " He said to himself thinking back to the words Jin had told him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mini Flash-back to when Jin walked down the hall ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**' Shit, an here I thought getting shot at didn't hurt that much, sorry for ever doubting you Nick. But I have to find something to stop the bleeding .' **_Jin thought to himself as he looked at his long sleeve shirt, " Well you do what you have to do to survive right?" Jin said as he tore his right sleeve off and began to wrap his arm up in a tight knot that made him flinch at the pain.

He then flexed his right arm, seeing that he could still move it, but still felt a small sting every time he moved it. "Ok, this with have to do till we get on the Nirvana. Now lets see if I can't get this door open." Jin said to himself as he started to press keys of the small keypad on the Hand scanner.

"I knew Hibiki had some trouble with this, so lets see if I can't get it open,..."

Jin looked at the screen and saw a bunch of words, and numbers appearing, but for some reason Jin didn't seem to have any trouble undertanding what they all meant.

"Almost there...! Got it!" Jin said, looking at the door slowly open up, " But How did I know what to do?..." Jin's mind wandered back to something to the event that happened to him just before he got here.

_**"This is sick, now only if this was real, then It would be perfect, and I think all I need now is the SEED gene and I'd be set!."**_

**"You should know. After all you did say what you wanted? It's that right Mr. pilot?" **

"Thats it!" Jin said to himself, " I have the SEED Gene in me now, and that means I'm Stronger, Faster, and Smarter then before! That would also mean I can enter into SEED mode when I need it! This is so cool!" Jin took a minute to let his mind at ease, do to the fact that he had just remembered his Gift. " No wonder I was able to open the door so easily and take down that Solider! Well I know how to fight, but this felt like my body was faster, and Im stronger then before." Jin thought about how he should use his new found gifts as he walked into the dark room before him, and took a look around.

"Well better get on a move on before some catches us. HEY HIBIKI! Come on I got the door opened!" " Jin shouted through the door grinning at Hibiki as he turned the corner to see him.

"RIght.." Hibiki aswered running up to the door. He took a second to look at the Panel, then looked at Jin, " Hey Pal, How did you get the door open?" HIbiki asked with his arms crossed over his chest, " And how the hell did you do all that back there?" Hibiki said to Jin who was currently standing the middle of the large room they were in.

"Don't sweat the small stuff Hibiki. All will be explained in do time, but for now..." Jin said looking over at Hibiki, and throwing a thumps up over his shoulder, " We have a job to do partner!" He said as the lights in the room started to turn on, revealing two rows of the Newly Developed Vanguards.

"So these are the Vanguards huh?" Jin said as Hibiki walked past him and headed down the line, _**' Looks like I spooked him a bit back there, I need to watch myself before I really hurt someone.' **_Hibiki stopped in front of one of the Vanguards in the other side of the room.

"Hey partner, Looks like I found ya! I'm glad they still used that part or else I'd never of found ya." Hibiki told the Vanguard that had a small mark on it's chest plate.

Jin walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder, "That is a nice Vanguard Hibiki, you can tell that it's creator put alot into it" Jin told him with a smile on his face.

"Yea, but atleast now, I can prove myself to everyone back at the factory! Isn't that right Partner?" He said to Jin and was lost at the fact he made it to here and had found is Partner that he helped build.

"Come Hibiki Lets get this over with then!" Jin said, patting Hibiki on his back, and headed down the line. "You get started, I'm gonna head over there to find my partner." Jin pointed to the down the line, and started to walk off. When suddenlly the ship jerked and they were thrown to the wall behind them, wall hitting debris at it flew at them, Jin was lucky enough to use his new strength to dodge the oncoming objects, where as Hibiki...

"ARGH!" Jin hearded turning to see Hibiki smashed against the wall, which could help but make him snicker at the sight.

"And what the hell are you laughing at!" Hibiki shouted pushing the debris off him, and heading over to a small window inbetween two Vanguards. And paled at what he saw.

"Damnit, looks like we taken off, but that doesn't make sense, the Launch was supposed to be in Two hours?-!" Hibiki said as he watched the surface slowly getting further and further away. "Grrr, this your fault! If I wasn't held back by you, I would have been long gone!" Hibiki said glaring over at Jin.

"Hey don't blame me, that Prime Minister guy probably launched every do to his pride. ' Well thats what really happened but anyways,' But we'd better hurry before someone catches us-?"

Jin was cut off by the sound of giant metal doors opening up, and a flash of white coming from the crack that was getting bigger every second.

"This can't be good.." Hibiki said getting ready to run at a moments notice.

"Oh trust me its gets worse!" Jin said getting ready for the fight ahead.

~TBC~

If anyone is wondering why Jin went from being a nice Kid like person, to a nice but cold/angry person. It because of the SEED gene, it made him think about things in a different way, that and it has tie's to his past which will be explained in due time. That and how would you take it if you were taken from you home, your only family that you knew, and sent into a completely different place, Not knowing if they are alive or not. But anyways everything will be explained in the chapters to come so R&R please, and thanks for reading! - 3ndless


End file.
